


Please Stay With Me! Don't Leave Me Alone!

by Snow_Leopard_777



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat Noir, Anger and Hurt/Comfort, Chat Noir is gonna destroy everyone who hurt Mari, Chloe tells Adrien about Mari's crush on him, Chloe's evil at first- ruin's Mari's sketch book, Couldn't remember all the ship names- class names come and go, F/M, Flustered Adrien, Identity Reveal, Lila's Mari's friend, Lila's actually nice, Marichat (A good bit-but Chat is akumatized for like half of it), Nearly-akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, No one messes with Chat Noir's Princess, Other, Plagg & Tikki reunite, Possible sin, Some Adrienette- not a whole lot, Some Fluff, Ticked off Hawkmoth/Papillon, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777
Summary: Chat Noir is akumatized after finding out Mari is Ladybug, hearing her talk to an akuma about how much she loves him, and seeing what Chloe has done to her. Mari saves him, and they have to figure out how to work together when Mari still refuses to let him reveal himself, claiming it's too dangerous for him. She cries, which is the main thing that keeps him from loosing his mind and murdering everyone that's hurt her in any for or fashion. It takes a long time for him to make her feel better, she blames herself. No one messes with Chat Noir's Princess, not even Hawkmoth.





	Please Stay With Me! Don't Leave Me Alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys, this is the first fanfic I've attempted. I hope it doesn't suck. This one doesn't have any of my own characters, but there will be some in future fanfics. Already working on those now. Please hang with me, I'm not known for continuous updates. 
> 
> (Known as Shifter 101 on Wattpad)

Okay, so I know that a lot of comics have to do with either Adrien/Chat or Marinette/Ladybug getting akumatized, but what if something like this happened: 

 

Chloe turned around with a huff and smile after reading Marinette’s not-so-secret diary to the class. Chloe hadn’t been able to access the diary she kept in a box with all her Ladybug accounts in it, but she had managed to find the journal she did from her own point of view, which was filled with things about Adrien. She turned quickly and walked out of the class, not letting the tears wash down her face until she was out of the school, headed to the park.  
“Why?” Her broken voice croaked out. “Why did she do this?” She whispered, sliding down the tree behind her. Her bag dropped next to her, the sketch book full of all her drawings- clothes, class-mates, Chat Noir- fell out. She slowly looked at it, and saw the vicious red slashes crossing the papers, destroying the drawings she had painstakingly spent hours working on.  
“Who does she think she is?” Marinette burst out, anger and despair mixing into her voice, creating the perfect blend for Hawkmoth. “One day, soon, you’ll be sorry, Chloe. You’ll pay for what you’ve done to me, Alya, Nino, Max, Kim, Juleka, all of us. You’ll pay your dues. One day.” She whispered, clutching her book to her chest, tears making faster tracks down her face. 

 

“Ahh, anger and despair. What emotions are more pure, especially rooted in shock, betrayal, and humiliation, all from one person? What a wonderful addition you’d make to my collection of fighters, little one. Always wanting to help people, but one of the people who you’ve saved the most treats you so horribly. Go, my little akuma, and change her pure heart!” Hawkmoth raised the black and purple butterfly up, letting it flutter out the large, circular window so that it could search out it’s newest prey. The akuma went straight for the park and circled the poor girl, looking for something to akumatize.  
Adrien stoped heading Marinette’s direction when the akuma fluttered by his face, instead following the akuma to see where it was headed. He felt himself begin to panic as the creature circled Mari. His fist shot out, and he began to call Plagg to him to transform. He had barley gotten “Claw’s” out of his mouth before Marinette’s hand shot out, catching the akuma in her fist.  
Adrien’s words caught in his throat as she said, “No evildoing for you today, little akuma. It may be painful, dealing with Chloe every day, but I have to deal with it. I have to show my classmates that we can be strong and stand up to her. I can’t get akumatized because then who would help Chat? He’s always been there for me, even thought I can’t accept his affections. It’s too dangerous. But I can rely on our partnership to pull both of us through. So, if I need to blow off some steam, I refuse to do it as an akuma. I’ll do it by talking my partner’s ear off during control.” She held her clasped fist out, letting the now pure-white butterfly fly up out of her hand. “Bye-bye, little butterfly,” she murmured as it circled her still. It landed on her shoulder for a split moment before launching itself into the air, traveling away from them both. Adrien slowly walked forward, not speaking, waiting for Marinette to acknowledge his presence. “What do you want, Adrien?” She finally said when he was almost directly in front of her.  
“I want to know how I can help you.” He said, slowly sitting down beside her. She always reminded him of someone in the back of his head, and now that feeling was more prominent than ever, but he still could not figure out what it was about her, she couldn’t be Ladybug, could she?. “I also wanted you to know that I think it’s nice that you think so highly of me. I was afraid you hated me.” He admitted to her.  
She faced him then, shock written all across her face. “H-hate you? How could I? You’re so kind, and always want to help people and do the right thing. I mean, sure I’m a little jealous that you know Gabriel Agreste, but that doesn’t make me hate you. I don’t even hate Chloe, and goodness knows she needs someone to straight up tell her that they don’t like her. Besides,” She looked away, “I’m not even sure if I still have a crush on you anymore. There’s this other guy, he’s always there for me. I think I may love him, but I can’t tell him.”  
“Living with my father isn’t as great as you’d think it is.” Adrien told her, quickly deciding not to tell her that he’d seen her little scene with the akuma. “He’s very cold towards me, I’m usually not even sure that he realizes the world isn’t going to destroy me. He’s so scared I’m going to disappear like my mother, he doesn’t even know me.”  
“Mari, don’t let what Chloe did get to you. She’s jealous. She has the money to buy almost whatever she wants, but she can’t get what you have. You’re innately good and have so much bravery in you that you just radiate strength. Chloe wants to either possess that strength or destroy it, she doesn’t care which, as long as you don’t have it. Don’t let her win, okay?” He asked. She had looked away from him again, and so he gently pulled her face around to look back at him.  
He watched as she took a deep breath, let it out, and made her decision. “I’ll try my best, but sometimes the bad-guy wins. There’s not always a lucky charm to save the day.” She said. Adrien suddenly felt his world spin out of control. He knew who she was, all because of that statement. Ladybug. She had the same blue eyes and black hair, it was even in the same style.  
“So,” he said, trying to play it cool and not embarrass himself, “what do you think of Chat Noir and Ladybug? I hear the class discuss them all the time, but you never say anything.”  
“Well, I think Ladybug tries her best, even when she messes up, and really just wants to do what she needs to. But Chat Noir, he really enjoys who he is with his mask on. He makes all these jokes that really help Ladybug keep herself balanced all the time. I mean, think about how hard it would be on Ladybug, always seeing the worst side of people come out just to attack her and Chat Noir, without her kitty trying to lighten the mood and make her laugh.”  
“Wow, Mari, I didn’t realize you thought so highly of Chat Noir. I’m sure he’d be flattered.” Adrien said, touched by what she’d just said.  
She let out a small laugh. “No, well, he’d get a big head and make a pun. That’s what he always does when people say something about him.” She gave Adrien a small, sad smile. “I have to go, now, and so do you. You have a lesson to get to, and I have a lot of damage control to do.” She said, and Adrien looked at the book she was still holding. It had fallen open again during their conversation, and he was able to get a good, clear look at what Chloe had done to the wonderful drawings that had always been housed in the book.  
“Did Chloe do that?” Adrien asked, not even bothering with trying to hide his anger. He knew Mari could take it, she’d taken much worse. She looked at him, and he knew instantly that she considered covering for the other girl, but then she didn’t.  
“Yes.” She finally said. “I guess she thought if she covered up my art, it would break my spirit. She was wrong, though.” Marinette whispered. When she looked up, there was a fire behind her eyes. “All she did was make me determined to make my products better. I’m going to go home and work through the weekend. Or at least try to.” She added. Marinette stood to her feet and walked away without looking back.  
Adrian glanced at his ring. “Plagg, claw’s out!” He said, and felt the familiar rush of power that came from transforming flow through him. His view tracked over to the school, where the girl that continuously tried to hurt his lady was standing. He felt his vision tunnel and focus in on the girl that thought she was the queen bee. Chloe Bourgeois. He felt anger bubble through his entire body, even as he felt the pain that his love must have felt after having some of her deepest thoughts revealed, and then all her ideas carelessly scribbled on.  
He turned on his heel and strode away from the basis of all his anger before he did something he might eventually regret. He felt his anger building, the desire to go to his lady was almost overwhelming. But he knew she’d only turn him away right now. She was hurting, and didn’t want anyone to see that. He didn’t notice the little black and purple butterfly flying towards him until it was too late. The little pest flew into the bell that hung around his neck.  
“Protecter. The one you love has been hurt beyond words. You will have the ability to bring revenge upon the people who have ever hurt your lady, but your rage will be uncontrollable. Once you get started, nothing will be able to stop you. All I need from you is your lady’s and your own miraculous. They have brought the two of you nothing but trouble. Why not give them to me, let me deal with the problems?” Hawkmoth crooned into Chat’s ear.  
Chat didn’t even hesitate to agree, it was almost as if the akuma was in charge of his body and responses. “Of course.” He said, even though his mind was screaming NO!  
“Perfect. Now go avenge your lover, Protecter.” Hawkmoth said. Chat felt his head turn towards the school. He didn’t see Chloe, but he knew someone who had upset his love was still in the building. He could feel it in his soul. His feet slowly moved forward, heading to the school. 

He walked into the building and saw no one but Kim. In his new state, all he could think about was when Kim had been Dark Cupid and who he had turned Chat against his lady, forcing him to tell her horrible things and try to use Cataclysm on her. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as he stalked forward. He grabbed the confused teenager by the throat, considering what to do with him. Before he was able to do anything to the terrified boy, he heard Marinette’s scream echo back to him. His reaction was instantaneous- Kim was tossed across the school, Chat leaped out of the door and onto a nearby lamppost, looking for Mari and what could have caused her such distress.  
When he didn’t immediately spot her, his animal instincts kicked in, leaving him to run across roof tops, searching for her scent, a sight of her, or even a sound, but he noticed nothing until he heard her sobbing even more. He came to a stop above an alley where two men had his princess blocked in a corner, and it was obvious that they were not planning just to rob her, they had already ripped her shirt, and there was what was obviously a knife wound in her leg. Before he realized what he was doing, he was in the alley- stopped from killing the men only by Mari’s shout. He tossed the man whose throat he’d been griping down the alley and turned to check on Mari. She was the only one who could make him think through the haze of red, and the only reason he hadn’t killed those men was because he didn’t want to scare her even more than she had been already.  
“C-chat?” Mari stuttered out, her eyes still filled with tears. “W-what happened t-to you? Y-your s-suit, it’s grey and white.” She said.  
Chat looked down with only mild surprise at his grey-white-striped suit, strangely detached from everything. “It appears so.” Was all he said. Marinette squirmed under his close scrutiny, not sure why Chat was suddenly acting so strange.  
“Chat, a-are you o-okay?” Mari asked slowly.  
“Of course I am, I should be asking you that, princess!” Chat exclaimed. “Did they hurt you? Are you sure?” He asked when Mari shook her head, checking her over for injuries anyways. “I should take you home, I don’t want someone else trying to hurt you.” He muttered. He froze when he found the knife wound, then felt Hawkmoth’s influence trying to compel him to hurt someone, anyone, that had ever mistreated Mari.  
“I want those miraculous’s, boy, now bring them to me!” Hawkmoth growled in his ear.  
“No!” Chat shouted, covering his ear. “I won’t.” He snarled. “Mari’s more important! The only person that deserves my wrath is Chloe!”  
“Chat? Chat? Mon Chaton?” Chat Noir finally came to, despair radiating through his bones when he saw the tears rolling down Mari’s face. She immediately threw herself into him when she saw his eyes open and his hands come off his ears. “Chat, you had me so worried!” She sobbed into his chest.

 

Sneak Peak at Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: 

“Mari, we have to get you home.” He said. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fight Hawkmoth forever. “You have to purify the akuma.” He told her, gentle both in words and movements as he scooped her up into his arms and prepared to leap to the bakery. He knows Mari won't be able to last much longer with the leg wound, infection was setting in, and she was going into shock. He tries to keep her talking while flying through the air, but finds that she is less and less responsive. By the time he slips them in through the skylight, she is nearly unconscious in his arms. He gently lies her on the chaise, hoping she wasn't too far gone for him to help. She'd already lost a lot of blood, too much blood, it coating his suit and still oozing out onto the chaise, staining the cover to the same bright crimson her blood was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep comments moderate, if they are rude/demeaning, I will remove them and have to moderate my comments on future books. Please don't make me do that, ya'll. Au revior, mon petit chaton's!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. There will be more updates, but I don't know how to change this from looking like a one-shot, etc. It's not completed yet, though. I'll make sure to tell you when it is.


End file.
